Keeping Secrets
by Agent Henry
Summary: Sequel to Keep Moving. It's been eleven years since Ron was sent away and life is normal again. But when he escapes, Scorpius feels it's up to him and Albus to stop him. Even if they have to keep secrets from their family to do it.
1. Back

**A/N: Welcome all, to the long-awaited (is it long-awaited?) sequel to Keep Moving *drum roll please*, Keeping Secrets! I hope you like this story as much as you liked the first one. It's full of drama :)!**

**It's been eleven years now; James is seventeen, Rose, Scorpius and Albus are sixteen, Hugo and Lily are fourteen. Hermione and Draco have two more kids; Emma, six, and Demitri, three. There is something about Hugo that will become obvious when you've read it, and it will be explained later in the story :).**

**Hope you enjoy this story and please remember to review to let me know what you think :)!**

Hermione smiled to herself as she walked over to the mirror to make sure her outfit was perfect for tonight. She had bought a new dress just for this dinner and Draco hadn't seen it yet. Her smile quickly disappeared when she heard a bang across the hall.

"What was that?"

She didn't receive an answer; all she heard was people running down the stairs and Rose and Scorpius both yell for their Dad at the same time. She sighed and turned back to the mirror.

xXx

Dad, Scorpius blew up my room!"

Draco, who was sat at the table, looked up from the little three year old boy on his knee, to the two sixteen year olds standing in front of him. "Why?"

"He's an idiot!" Rose yelled.

"I'm not an idiot," he shouted back. Scorpius turned to Draco, "I have had enough of her criticising what I wear! I finally lost it!" He turned back to Rose, "and I _only _blew up your wardrobe!"

"That's not the point, Scorpius!" Draco scolded, standing up and sitting the little boy on the chair. "Not only have you destroyed something that isn't yours, you've used magic, which is against the law at sixteen!"

"It's not like a purposely pointed my wand at it cast the spell," Scorpius defended. "I got really angry, yelled and the next thing I knew, the wardrobe went 'bang'."

"Bang," the little boy repeated, giggling.

"Not now, Demitri," Scorpius sighed.

Draco ran his hands through his hair, "it doesn't matter. I don't want another letter about your use of underage magic."

Scorpius remembered the two previous letters he had been given. "The perks of being able to call Harry Potter 'Uncle'."

"To bad he isn't really your uncle," Rose spat, still furious with him.

Scorpius glared at her, "I can say the exact same thing to you about Dad." Rose stepped back, hurt, and turned to run away when Scorpius turned her around and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Rose, I didn't mean that. I took it way too far."

"Yeah, you did."

"I'm sorry about your room; I promise I'll fix it."

Rose nodded her head against Scorpius' chest then stepped back. "Thank you."

"Good," Draco told them. "Now get upstairs, Scorpius, and don't think that you can go out tonight."

"No, I shouldn't have criticised his clothes, I'm sorry," Rose apologised. "Let him go out, Dad."

Draco and Scorpius both looked at Rose in surprise. Scorpius looked hopefully at Draco. "I just don't understand you two, you drive me completely crazy?"

"Is that a yes? Can I still go out?" Scorpius asked. Draco nodded. "Thank you," Scorpius hugged Rose. "I'll go fix your wardrobe." Draco cleared his throat and Scorpius stopped and rephrased. "I'll go get mum and ask her to fix Rose's wardrobe because I can't use magic outside of school."

"Better."

Rose watched her brother leave before walking over to sit next Demitri. "Dad, are you sure you don't want me to stay and babysit? I don't mind looking after Demitri and Emma."

Draco shook his head, "no, sweetheart, you go out and have fun."

"But James? Seriously?" she asked.

"What's wrong with me?" came a voice.

Rose smiled mockingly, "the list is endless. But I won't bore you with the details; you might fall asleep."

James put his hand to his heart and gasped. "You do not realise how much that hurt?"

"Enlighten me."

"Enough," Draco demanded. "Now, how did you get in here?"

"Scorp let me in on his way upstairs," James explained. "Where's Aunt Mione?"

"Here," Hermione walked into the kitchen, Scorpius, Hugo and Emma behind her. "Don't you look nice," she complimented Draco as she walked in.

"And you look beautiful," Draco returned the compliment.

"Kiss and I'll barf," Hugo stated. They turned to him and he smiled, "just letting you know."

Hermione looked at her watch, "we have to go. James, I want Demitri in bed in an half an hour, Emma by seven and Hugo by ten. No exceptions."

"My name is Jack," Hugo told them.

Hermione nodded, "I want 'Jack' in bed by ten."

James nodded, "will do." Hermione rushed over to Demitri and Emma and kissed them both, "I'll see you both in the morning."

"Bye, Mummy," they chorused.

She then kissed Rose, Scorpius and Hugo, followed by Hugo. "Scorpius! Rose! Albus and Dom are here!" Hermione called as they walked out the door. Rose and Scorpius said their goodbyes and followed their parents out the door with Albus Potter and Dominique Weasley.

James turned to Hugo then Emma then Demitri and clapped his hands together. "So, what do you want to do first?"

xXx

Scorpius laughed as he and Albus walked down the near deserted streets of Diagon Alley. It was nearing midnight and they were on their way home. "I swear that girl was practically drooling all over you, Al. Why didn't you talk to her?"

Albus shrugged, "you know I'm no good at talking to girls. I never know what to say and I always look like an idiot."

"You know what your problem is?" Albus shook his head. "You have no faith in yourself."

"It's easy for you to say, you're a natural…" Albus stopped half way through his sentence when he saw that Scorpius had stopped. "What's the matter?"

When Scorpius didn't answer, Albus moved next to him and looked for himself. He wasn't expecting to see what he did. "Oh no." Albus pulled the wanted poster off the wall. "What do we do? We have to tell Aunt Mione."

"No," Scorpius said, snapping out of it. "We're not telling Mum."

Albus looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you serious? She needs to know!"

"Imagine how she'll feel, Al. She can't run away this time!"

Albus held up the poster, "there's going to be more of these. My Dad's the Head Auror; your Dad's the lead Hit Wizard. The media are going to find out. People are going to know. Isn't it best that she find out from us and not from someone else?"

Scorpius took the poster from him, scrunch it up and put it in his pocket. "We'll go to Dad and Uncle Harry tomorrow and get them to keep it all quiet. This is the only poster we've seen so I think this is the first one because he's only just escaped; it'll be easy to keep it quiet."

"So we can just sit there and do nothing?" Albus asked.

Scorpius shook his head, "of course not. We're gonna keep a lookout, keep our eyes and ears open, so that if we hear anything, we can go straight to Dad and Harry."

"You want us to get involved? Newsflash Scorp, we're only sixteen."

"We're not getting involved, per say. Just helping," Scorpius defended. Albus sighed and shook his head, about to say more, but Scorpius cut him off. "I know we're only sixteen; there's not much we can do but I can't have my Mum scared and I can't just sit and do nothing. But I do need your help."

He put his hand in his pocket and tightened his hand into a fist around the poster. "I won't let Ron Weasley hurt my family anymore."


	2. Bad Dreams and Promises Made

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for, like, the longest wait ever! A-Levels are really time consuming and are NOT my friends. They're Bullies and they hate me :(. So I ran away, hid and wrote this for you instead. Anyway... Chapter two is finally here and, hopefully, more is coming. But, unfortunately, I can't make promises. Hope you enjoy, here is a couple of notes and please read the author's note at the bottom.**

**1, As you know from the first chapter, Hugo wants to be called Jack. In the family, Draco calls him Jack only when he speaks to him, Lucius (yes, he will be in this story) calls him Jack no matter what, everyone else calls him Hugo. His friends call him Jack.**

**2, When no one is speaking, it will say Hugo.**

**That is all :). Please don't give up on this story!**

Hugo slid down to the floor behind the desk and put his hands over his ears, trying to block out the sound of his voice. His breathing was erratic and sweat was forming on his face and body, his t-shirt sticking to his chest.

"Hugo!"

Hugo opened his mouth to scream out, to call for help, but no sound was made. He heard Him coming and his breathing quickened. Hugo took a chance; he stood up quickly and ran out the door…

He knew this place. Hugo looked around him, took in the surroundings of the old, abandoned house; he had been so sure that going through the door would have led him outside, not here.

But where was here? Hugo couldn't remember.

"Hugo!"

Hugo spun, circling the room to find the voice. "Who are you?"

"Hugo!"

He put his hands in his hair, balled them into fists and squeezed his eyes shut. "Leave me alone!"

Hugo screamed as he sat up in bed. He could feel the sweat dripping from his forehead and he couldn't breathe properly. "Hey, hey, it's alright. You're safe, Jack." Draco wrapped his arms around Hugo and hugged him, calming him down. "I'm here."

Draco pulled back and placed his hands on Hugo's shoulders. "Another nightmare." It wasn't a question but Hugo nodded anyway. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "I can never remember them, really. I just that I'm scared. When did you get back?"

"Just now," Draco answered. "I heard you screaming." He pushed Hugo's hair out of his face and smiled softly, "are you alright now?"

"Yes," Hugo nodded. Draco kissed his forehead and stood up to leave. "Dad?" Draco turned around. "Will you stay here with me until I fall asleep?"

Draco laughed a little and took off his jacket. "Sure."

Hugo moved over and Draco lay down next to him, he put his arms around him like he did when Hugo was younger; showing him that he was safe. "You can't tell Scorpius about this," Hugo said quickly. "I'll never hear the end of it."

"I won't tell Scorpius," Draco assured. "I love you." But Hugo was already asleep.

xXx

Scorpius and Albus made their way to the Head Auror's office as quickly as possible without attracting attention. They stopped outside of the door and turned to the assistant. "I have to speak to my Dad right now," Albus said. "It's important. Family stuff."

The assistant pointed to the door. "I think he's working on something but the door's open."

The boys thanked her and entered the office. "What happened?" Scorpius yelled as soon as the door was shut. Harry jumped in his seat; having been unaware anyone had entered.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused.

Scorpius pulled out the wanted poster from his pocket and held it up. "I'm talking about this."

Harry dropped his quill, causing the ink to stain. "Where did you get that?" he whispered.

"Diagon Alley," Albus answered. "It was the only one we found. We checked.

"They weren't supposed to go out," Harry defended. "I thought I stopped them. This can't get out, I can't have Hermione or the kids worried again. I'm going to handle it. Who else knows?"

"Just us two," Scorpius told him.

"Keep it that way."

"What about Dad?" Scorpius asked. "Does he know? Did he know last night?"

"No." They jumped at the sound of his voice and Albus winced at the force of which he slammed the office door. "I didn't know a thing until this morning when I walked into my office and saw a classified file with his picture inside. His classified file that only the select few have access to and only you would give me." Draco's eyes bore into Harry's. "Why didn't you tell me last night?"

Harry sighed, "if I had told you, wouldn't have wanted to go out, which would have upset Hermione because she was looking forward it. And even if you had still gone out, she would have known you were worried about something and would have wanted you to tell her. Telling you last night would have made Hermione suspicious either way, she's not stupid."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "We can't tell her, I won't have her scared again. You, Theo and myself can handle it, we will find him and this will be kept quiet."

"What if someone sees him?" Albus asked.

Harry shook his head, "he's had eleven years to think this through, he even escaped successfully; he won't let himself be seen." Harry moved in front of his son and hugged him. "Don't worry, Al, you'll be safe. I promise."

Albus pushed himself away gently and looked Harry in the eye. "It's not me I'm worried about." He turned to Draco.

He won't touch Rose or Hugo," Draco assured. "Not again."

Scorpius turned to Draco as well, "what if Mum gets suspicious? Will you tell her?"

Draco shook his head slowly, almost guiltily, "I can't. It's a classified case, I can't say a thing. It's like a magical gag order, the magic won't let me." Draco nodded to Harry, "I'll go get Theo and we'll get to work." He opened the door and went to leave.

"I want to help, Dad."

Draco narrowed his eyes at his son. "No."

Scorpius rolled his. "It's not like I'm actually going to do anything, I'll just keep an eye out; anything to help. You will be the first person I call if I hear anything. I promise."

Draco looked across to Harry and silently pleaded with him to disagree with Scorpius and, Draco knew, Albus too. But Harry shook his head. "It wouldn't hurt if they just kept an eye out. They won't go looking for anything."

Draco sighed but conceded. "Do not go looking for him." He turned to Albus. "Either of you."

"Not at all," Albus agreed and Scorpius nodded. Draco lifted up the case file, signalling he had work to do, and left.

Scorpius turned back to Harry, "thank you, Uncle Harry. We'll go now, leave you to work." He took Albus' arm and dragged him out of the room.

As soon as they were alone in the elevator, Albus turned to Scorpius. "Why do I get the feeling we lied to our fathers and we won't just be keeping our eyes open?"

Scorpius didn't look at his friend; he leaned back against the wall, his face was serious. "Because we did."

**A/N: On my profile page, I have put my facebook, twitter, email and formspring. If you have any questions, or want to talk about this or any of my stories, please feel free to to leave me messages and I'll answer or talk to you. I talk about my stories on twitter, ones I'm writing and new ideas, so if you want to know more, follow me! :D**


	3. Can You Keep a Secret?

**A/N: Yay! Chapter three! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

Scorpius pulled Albus into his bedroom and locked the door. Albus watched as Scorpius just stood there, leaning back against the door, thinking. When Albus couldn't take the silence after a full five minutes, he chose to speak first. "Will you make up your mind?"

Scorpius looked up, "what?"

"Last night you told me that we were going to help any way we could _without_ getting involved. Today I find out you lied. Why?"

Scorpius looked at him like it was obvious. "To get you to come to the office with me." Albus just glared. He sighed, "I only lied about just keeping our eyes open."

Albus looked confused. "Meaning."

Scorpius shrugged, "I may do a little digging."

"You're going to go looking for him," Albus accused, understanding now.

"I'm not going to go talk to him," he defended. "I don't even know the guy!"

"I don't care; it's dangerous. He's dangerous! Don't you remember?"

Scorpius turned quickly, his eyes narrowed, "of course I remember! It's hard to forget what he did!"

"Not for Hugo," Albus whispered.

Scorpius sighed, all his anger gone at the mention of his adopted brother's name. He fell backwards onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. He listened as Albus walked over to his desk and sat in the chair. He counted each breath Albus made, took note of each breath he made until he was calm enough to talk without becoming angry again. "Hugo was only three years old, he just a baby."

"What were we?"

It was quiet again. Neither boy answered the question. Then, Scorpius sat up. "What do you remember?"

"About that day?" Albus asked. He thought. "We were having fun, eating cake, and then we heard shouting and a scream. Everyone ran away when Ron came in and he took them."

"I meant about him in general."

"Oh," he replied. "Not much. He always had a drink in his hand. I never really talked to him; I always stayed near my dad. I didn't like going to their house because he shouted all the time. When Aunt Mione left with Rose and Hugo, dad told us to hide when he came round; said it was a game." He looked to Scorpius. "That's it, really."

"I remember the park," Scorpius told him. "I remember because it was the day Rose called my dad 'Daddy' for the first time. We became a proper family that day and we decided to go to the park." He pointed to Albus. "I met you for the first time and James and Lily and Ginny. I'd seen Harry a couple of times when dad had taken me to the office."

His mood changed then. "He punched my dad after he saw me and him with Rose and when he was gone I told dad that he should arrest him. We need to talk to someone who remembers him, someone we can trust to tell this to, someone who can help us."

Albus came over and they both lay down on the bed, thinking. "We definitely can't tell Rose. We could tell Lucius. He's a businessman and he was a You-Know-What; he'll be able to find out about him."

Scorpius shook his head, "he doesn't know him well enough. Plus, He and Hugo talk about everything, they don't keep secrets. I don't want Hugo knowing. What about Tonks? She's an auror, she can find out things, and she knows Ron."

Albus considered it. "We could but she works for dad. There's a chance he could find out what we're doing through her, then we'd be screwed. A last resort, I'd say."

They spent the next ten minutes going through names of people they knew but none of them could help. They made two lists: ones who would tell their parents and ones who didn't know him well enough. Their thoughts were interrupted by Albus' phone ringing and they were glad for the break.

"It's a message from James," he said. "He and Teddy are going to the cinema and he wants to know if we want to go."

"Sure," Scorpius agreed and Albus sent the reply, saying they were on the way. They stood up and then simultaneously turned around to face each other, their eyes widened. At the same time they shouted: "James and Teddy!"

Draco came home to the smell of freshly cooked chicken coming from the kitchen. But not even Hermione's cooking was enough to lighten his mood. He walked in, faking a smile, and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello."

"Hey."

"Where are the kids?" he asked, trying not to sound nervous.

Hermione walked past him, to put the cutlery on the table. "Dem and Emma are in the living room, Hugo's upstairs, Rose is having dinner at Harry and Ginny's to hang out with lily because James and Albus have gone to the cinema with Scorp and Ted." He let out a breath and she laughed. "The consequence of being a Hit Wizard; you worry too much."

"You have no idea," he murmured.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Draco answered, thankful she hadn't heard him. "It doesn't matter. I want to talk to you about Hugo."

Hermione finished putting the vegetables onto the plates and put the pan by the bowl. She looked up, frowning. "What about him?"

"His nightmares are getting out of hand," he replied. "He is of them and doesn't know how to talk about them. I think he should go talk to someone who might be able to help him."

"You mean a psychiatrist?"

Draco nodded. "Yes."

"He's not crazy, Draco."

Draco couldn't help but laugh a little. "They don't just deal with crazy and you know it. Hugo seeing a doctor might help him with his nightmares."

Hermione still looked apprehensive, "I don't know."

"It's worth a try," Draco insisted. "We won't make him go, we'll ask him. Just to see if it helps. If he doesn't want to go, if he wants to deal with them in his own way; then that's fine."

"You really think it's worth a try?" She smiled when he nodded.

"OK." They turned to Hugo, who was standing at the door. "If you think it might help, I'll go."

Draco grinned; pleased Hugo was willing to try. "I'll make the appointment."

After the movie had finished, the four boys picked a table at the Pizza Hut across the street and James, Scorpius and Albus ordered while Teddy went to the restroom. When he had returned and the pizza had come, he asked Scorpius a question. "So, Scor, what's so important it had to wait until we were alone?"

Scorpius and Albus looked at each other, then around the restaurant; it was fairly empty. "Ron Weasley escaped from Azkaban last night."

Teddy paled and James choked on his drink. "What?"

"It's true," Albus answered. "Dad told us and Draco this morning."

"Draco didn't know?" Teddy asked. The boys shook their heads. "And you're telling us because…?"

Albus nudged Scorpius in the arm. "We said if we heard anything, we would tell them, but not go looking and Harry said it was a good idea."

"But?" James prompted.

"We've decided to try and find out where he is." It was Teddy's turn to choke on his drink. "I would never go near him, not at all, but I want him back in jail and I will do anything to make sure it happens. But I don't know him and Albus doesn't remember."

"What do you want to know?" Teddy asked after a long silence and a sigh.

"Can you keep a secret?" Albus asked. James and Teddy nodded. "What do you remember?"


	4. He'll Be Fine

**A/N: It has been so long and I am so sorry! Real life caught up and it sucked! But here is chapter four!**

Hugo opened the huge door of Malfoy Manor, barely noticing as it swung shut of its own accord; he'd seen it many times, the house's magic no longer surprised him as it did his friends. He walked across the foyer and started up the stairs when the sound of rustling paper coming from the lounge stopped him. He was only expecting one person to be here. Confused, he removed his foot from the second step and went into the other room.

"Granddad?" he asked, seeing Lucius Malfoy sitting on the couch. Half a dozen files surrounded him and their seemed to be paper everywhere. "I assumed you'd be upstairs in your study."

"I take it that was where you were going," Lucius answered, not looking up from what he was reading. Hugo smiled softly; it had a long time since he had even bothered to comment on his grandfather's choice of daywear, used to him wearing what Hugo considered 'formal wear'. He was also used to hearing Lucius give the same three worded answer: "because we can."

Wearing expensive, navy blue dress robes, Hugo was sure were new, today was no different. The only difference Hugo could notice about his grandfather was his hair; instead of being perfectly straight, as was usual, it was curled slightly and sticking up in slight angles. Either Lucius had made it that way or he had not long gotten up and had decided to leave it... At least until he left the house. Hugo suspected the latter; Lucius wasn't one to follow latest hair styles. His hair was cut just above his shoulders; a style he'd seen lots of boys in school keep. His family had told him Lucius' hair had been longer, he had only cut it to prevent it getting in the way, but Hugo couldn't picture it.

"Yes," he finally answered him. "Are you busy? I can leave you alone and come back later if you are."

Lucius shook his head, "nonsense, I'll always have time for my family." He chose then to look up. "You look troubled, Jack," he said, putting his papers down. "What's the matter?"

Hugo's smile grew as he walked over to sit on the couch next to Lucius, "you're the only one who only calls me Jack, no matter what. Everyone else only call me Jack to my face. Mum only calls me Hugo. My friends don't count; they only know me as Jack."

"It is what you wish to be called, I won't deny you that." Lucius picked up his files and stacked them into a pile on the coffee table. "I'm also one of the only people who know when you are stalling, what's the matter?"

Hugo shrugged, "I heard Mum and Dad talking yesterday; my nightmares are getting worse and he wants me to see a therapist, he thinks it might help. I agreed; it's worth a try, right?"

"It sounds like a good thing," Lucius answered. His voice seemed casual, but Hugo knew him well enough to know he was confused.

Hugo covered his hand in his sleeve. "This morning, Dad told me he had gotten me an appointment for tomorrow. Mum said she could take me but she can't stay. I agreed to go, but I don't want to go alone. I know no one can come into the room with me, but I'd feel better if I knew someone was outside in the waiting room, just knowing someone was there." He stopped fidgeting with his sleeve and looked up at Lucius. "I was hoping you would come with me, but it's fine if you're busy."

Lucius wrapped an arm around Hugo's shoulders and gave a rare smile. "As your mother is taking you, I will meet you there."

Hugo nodded, "it's a St Mungo's. I don't know where exactly, though."

"I'll ask." Lucius studied Hugo; his eyes were narrowed slightly and he was chewing on his bottom lip, a habit he picked up from his mother. "Something else is bothering you."

Hugo looked up at his grandfather's blunt statement. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"I look just like Mum." It wasn't a statement and Hugo knew Lucius was confused again, so he continued to speak rather than let Lucius talk. "Scorpius and Demitri look just like Dad, though you can see some of Mum in Dem. You can see a bit of both of them in Emma and Rose and I look just like Mum. I keep looking in the mirror and comparing myself to my siblings, but I can't see any of Dad in me. Why?"

Hugo could see that Lucius looked conflicted, not knowing what to say, and that confused him. Then he shrugged. "That's just how genetics work, Jack. You got your Mum's looks, but that doesn't mean you're any less your father's son. Scorpius looks just like Draco, but Hermione is still his mother." He ran a hand through Hugo's hair. "You are just as determined as Draco, you fight for what you want and will do anything to get it."

Lucius pointed in front of him. "You were the only one able to convince me to get that." Hugo laughed as he looked up to see the Muggle television; he couldn't actually remember what he had done to convince Lucius to let him get a TV for Malfoy Manor. The only time Lucius would use them would be on the Saturday nights Hugo stayed; Lucius would watch DVDs with him. They were also the only times Lucius would something other than formal wear.

"As well as the phone and all the other Muggle things I find lying around my house," Lucius continued to speak.

"Actually," Hugo interrupted. "Only the TV and phone are in here, and my bike is in the garden, the rest are in my bedroom."

"Still in my house, though."

Finally feeling good about his thoughts, Hugo changed the subject away from him. "So, what's going on with you?"

They both leaned back against the couch and crossed their arms over their chest. "I'm thinking of getting my hair cut again, before it gets too long."

And they talked of what Lucius would look like with shorter hair.

xXx

Albus pushed his feet along the floor, causing Scorpius' chair to spin in circles around the bedroom by the boy's desk. He managed to make five circles before the chair was stopped.

"Don't do that," Teddy scolded. "You're sixteen, it's childish. And it's making me nauseous."

Scorpius jumped onto his bed, next to James, and crossed his legs. Teddy grabbed the smaller chair and sat beside Albus. "Thanks Ted. I don't want him putting a hole in my floor." He turned to James. "So, this guy has a place he loves to go?"

He nodded. "It's by the Chudley Cannons Quidditch stadium; they're his favourite team."

"Everyone knows that, though," Teddy interrupted. "I don't think he'll go there. I can't believe I'm helping with this," he groaned.

"Helping with what?"

They all jumped and turned to the door. "Mum, hi," Scorpius said quickly, smiling innocently up at Hermione. "I'm making him help me plan world domination," he answered her question. He tried to sound serious, but his face was betraying him; he tried to keep his smile hidden. Albus started laughing.

Hermione raised an eye-brow, but smiled knowingly, used to his joke. "What's the plan this time?"

"Candy canes and sherbet, we're going to trick them with sugar," James replied and laughed.

"Perfect," Hermione nodded, mock serious. "Scor, I need to take Hugo to St Mungo's tomorrow morning, will you take Dem to day care and Emma to her friend's house?"

"Sure," he said, smiling. Then it dropped and he looked confused. He turned to face her properly and put his feet on the floor. "Why is Hugh going to the hospital? Is he okay?"

"Don't worry, he's fine," Hermione reassured. "It's just to help him with his nightmares; your dad thinks seeing a doctor will help and he agreed to go. I'm going to work early to take him there and I can't take the kids where they need to go, as well as Hugo and then be on my floor for my shift."

Scorpius nodded slowly. "Okay. Do you need me to pick him up?"

"No, your Grandfather is going to meet us there and will take him home," she said. She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "You're a good boy, Scor."

"Oh, I know," he said, smirking. Hermione chuckled and walked away, closing his bedroom again. Scorpius turned back to the boys in his room. "He'll be fine, won't he?"

"Of course he will," James told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he whispered, but he couldn't stop the nagging feeling in his mind and the nausea in the pit of his stomach; something was wrong. "He'll be fine."

**A/N: Tsk. What is Lucius keeping from Hugo? ;)  
**

**Next chapter: Hugo's in therapy. :) **


	5. Memories

**A/N: **The short version of why this took so long to be posted - I wrote half, I got writer's block, inspiration came back, I lost the chapter, motivation left me. Then last night, it came back and I wrote a whole new chapter, same things I wanted, but a little different, you know? After getting a review last night. So, thank you for that. I hope I can continue to update, but please don't take my word for it. My life gets very crazy and I sometimes forget I have stories on FF. :( Plus, I'm trying to write a novel for NaNo.

I make myself crazy. :P

I hope you enjoy this little chapter.

Sam.

* * *

The room the doctor led Hugo into was large and spacious, with a mass of awards and certificates covering one side of the deep brown wall. On the other side was the doctor's mahogany desk, in more or less the same color as the walls. There was a corner filled with kids toys, pictures drawn for him and thank you cards. And in the middle of the room was a long, comfortable looking couch, which he didn't want to lie down on, two matching chairs, which he didn't want to sit in, and a small coffee table, on top of which sat jugs of water and juice and a tray of biscuits, which he didn't want to touch. He wanted to go home. He shouldn't have listened to his dad, he could take care of his nightmares himself.

But he couldn't, a small voice in the back of Hugo's mind reminded him. He'd tried, they still came, the man still haunted him when he slept.

Hugo turned to the door hesitantly; his mum had brought him on her way to work and his grandfather was already there waiting for him, just like he'd promised. Hugo had closed the gap between them quickly, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and whispering that he was scared so no one else could hear him admit to such a weakness, and Lucius Malfoy had surprised, not only Hermione, but the healers and patients in the room by returning the boy's hug willingly, telling him he'd be okay. That Malfoys would always be okay in the end.

Hugo nodded slowly, repeating the words, and stepped inside when he'd being called by the shrink. He hadn't said good bye to Hermione and he hadn't looked back. If he had, he knew he'd have run. Malfoys were good at running, he'd heard his grandfather say after one too many firewhiskeys two Christmases ago. Hugo hadn't known what Lucius had been talking about, but thought he finally understood what that_ meant_.

"Please," the doctor said gently, nodding to the couch. "Sit, Hugo."

"It's Jack," he answered, a little too forcefully.

The doctor didn't make a move or say anything about his harsh words. He was probably used to it, Hugo guessed. He was the best in his field, had won his certificates for helping children, and his dad always went to the best. "Okay, Jack," he said in that same reassuring tone. "Please, sit. An hour is too long for you to stand, don't you think?"

Nodding reluctantly, Hugo sat on the couch, right at the edge so he could leave quickly. The doctor took the chair across from him, sitting casually on the edge, his arms hung low at his knees and his hands joined. He had a pad and a pen at his side, not a quill, Hugo wondered oddly. He smiled at Hugo softy.

"Jack's a good name. What made you pick it?"

"It's my middle name. I've never liked Hugo, but it's been so long I'm not exactly sure why," he admitted quietly. His parents had told him opening up would help, so he tried. He found it oddly comforting, being able to talk to someone other than family. "What's your name?"

Something about Hugo's question caused the doctor's smile to widen significantly and he got up, walked to the wall with the awards and brought one back. He handed it to Hugo and sat back down. "Jack Caraway," he muttered. He looked up. "Your name is Jack."

"It's a good name," he repeated. "Do you know why you're here, Jack?" Caraway asked.

"My dad sent me because I'm having nightmares."

"About what?"

"A man. He scares me, I think he wants to hurt me," Hugo whispered.

"What happens in the dream, Jack?"

"I'm in my old school, the day care center in Hogsmeade, hiding behind the desk. He's coming, shouting my first name, so I run to the door that I know will lead me to the playground. Only it's not the playground, it's an old house, and I know it somehow. But I can't remember." Hugo paused and finally took the water, Caraway already having filled a glass while they had been talking. He continued, "He's still shouting for me. I tell him to leave me alone and I cover me ears and squeeze my eyes shut. Then I wake up, screaming. Can you fix that?"

"I'm going to try," Caraway promised. "Do you ever see the man?"

Hugo shook his head. "No. I just hear his voice. It's loud and angry and cold."

"How do you picture him?"

"I don't," Hugo said, his forceful tone coming back.

"Can you? Can you close your eyes and try to imagine him when you hear his voice?" Caraway asked gently. He quickly added, "It's fine if you don't want to."

Hugo didn't want to, he never wanted to see the man, his voice was terrifying enough. But he closed his eyes anyway; if it got rid of the nightmares in the end, he'd endure the fear a little while longer. He imagined his nightmares in his head and they came back vividly, he almost flinched and his heart thumped loudly against his chest, matching his iratic breathing with every beat.

"What do you see, Jack?" Caraway murmured.

Hugo forced himself to imagine the man who was yelling his name, watched him come towards him slowly. "He's tall, taller than Dad. He's big, in the muscley sense. Maybe his job demands it, because I don't imagine him going to the gym."

"He has a job that requires hard, physical work. Like an Auror or a Hit Wizard," Caraway said. Hugo nodded; he knew those types of jobs could make a man physically strong because of his dad and Harry. "What else, Jack? What do you notice about him?"

Hugo paid closer attention to the man himself, ignoring the voice and his feelings completely._ I can do this_.

The room was too dark for him to make out eye color, but light enough for him to just make out hair color. Hugo frowned, recognizing that color on others. Finally, he opened his eyes. "He has red hair, like my aunt Ginny's family. Does that mean anything to you, because it means absolutely nothing to me. Honesty, I'm more confused than ever."

Caraway sat back against the chair, silent for a few moments. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong, why Hugo was having nightmares. He'd been a teenager when it had happened, but he remembered the reports well. It was a high profile case, the case that gave Caraway that final push in choosing to become a child pyschologist. The boy in front of him was every shrink's dream patient and he had absolutely no idea. Caraway sat up slowly, in the same position he'd been in in the beginning. "Before I say anything, I just want to remind you that we have doctor-patient confidentiality privileges; I can't tell anyone what we talk about and you don't have to say anything until you're ready, okay?" Hugo nodded quickly. "Jack, I believe your nightmares are repressed memories."

"Memories of what?" Hugo whispered, confused and afraid. He may actually have known this man.

"Memories of something that happened to you when you were a little boy," Caraway replied. "And it's up to you if you want to kow what those memories are."

* * *

The old house was exactly as it had been all those years ago, when he'd brought the children here. The Aurors wouldn't believe he'd come back here, he knew, he'd been one and he knew how they thought. Harry would eventually check it out anyway, but he'd be gone by then. So, for now it was perfect; he'd rest and he'd plan, then he'd leave and find somewhere else. He'd carry out his plans soon enough, but he'd learnt about the value of patience while in Azkaban. He'd been too sloppy back then, done things wrong and had paid for it. Eleven years of his life was long enough, he wouldn't make the same mistakes.

He'd get his children back soon enough. He paused, his eyes finding the chairs they'd sat in the last time he'd seen them. He wondered if they thought about him, asked about him. She hadn't let them see him, she'd been filling their heads with lies about their family, about _him. _But Rose and Hugo were smart kids, they must have known she was wrong.

_They would have wanted to see me. I'm their father, they miss me and I miss them and we'll see each other again soon._

_It's all his fault. He poisoned them with words, took them away from me. Even her. She used to be so strong, powerful. He made her weak._

The old house shook violently and the windows smashed, glass falling to the floor. Thinking about _him_ made him mad, even after eleven years, he could barely control it. He had to, he knew. If he wanted his plans to work.

Ron Weasley could wait and Draco Malfoy would pay in time.


	6. Plots

**A/N**: New chapter and a male!Dom. If you've read any of my other Next-Gen stories, either here or on HPFF, then it's not a surprise that I love male!Dom. :D

Hope you enjoy. :)

Sam.

* * *

Scorpius turned to Albus on his left, the two of them sharing a look, before facing the house across the street again. It was a modest house, not too small, but not huge either. His house was bigger; of course there was seven people living in Scorpius' house. There was an empty drive on one side and a garden area on the other, with children's toys left lying around. It was... nice, he decided. Safe. It didn't look like it could hold the horrors his mum had run away from all those years ago. But looks could be deceiving, he knew. His sister Emma, for example; she looked sweet on the outside, but he knew she was the devil child really. And his brother Dimitri, despite his young age, didn't even bother to hide it.

Yeah, the house was definitely like that.

Scorpius pulled out the piece of paper Teddy had given him, checked that it was definitely the right address and put it back into his pocket.

"So, this is where they used to live, eh?"

"Yep," Albus nodded. "I didn't come here often, but I remember it. Me and Rose used to play football on the grass; her granddad on Hermione's side taught her and she taught me. Well, she tried to. She was so bossy, I stopped listening."

"That sounds like Rosie," Scorpius chuckled.

"Definitely." Albus cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Hermione sold the house after Ron was sent to Azkaban, I have no idea what she did with everything that wasn't her's; I doubt he'd come back here."

"Are you absolutely sure or do you think James is right and it really would be worth checking just in case? Because I'm starting to feel like a creeper watching the house and I want to leave."

Albus couldn't help but laugh at the look on Scorpius' face and nodded to the car just pulling in. "Ron could be capable of anything. I'll ask, you stay back. I know what to say."

He started to walk across the road, Scorpius keeping a couple of paces behind. It was enough to listen in without feeling like he was intruding. Albus called out to the man who stepped out of the car. The man turn around, skeptical and cautious. "Excuse me, sir, I'm sorry to bother you. I have an uncle who used to live here, we haven't seen him in years, family problems, but my mum, his sister, is looking for him and I was just wondering if you may remember anything about him."

Albus played the part very well, Scorpius noted with pride, sounding like the concerned nephew he was pretending to be; he didn't feel the need to mention the fact that they knew it had been sold years ago, it wasn't what they were looking for. The man shook his head, looking sympathetic. "I'm sorry, we bought this a couple of years ago from a family who were probably the one's who bought it from your uncle. I knowing nothing about where he could be."

"Oh," Albus said, his disappointment only slightly real. Part of him couldn't help but be relieved that there was no news of his, to put it nicely, estranged uncle. "Thank you for your time."

They both turned to walk away, only Scorpius stayed where he was to watch the man, his gut telling him to stay a few moments more. "No, wait," the man called. Albus turned back. "There was a guy here a couple of days ago, saying he used to live here and was wondering if anything had been left. My wife found a box of things in the attic, pictures of family, old toys and stuff. He took them."

"Did he give you a name?" Scorpius asked, speaking for the first time.

"Ron," the man answered straight away. The boys shared another look; they were getting somewhere, even though neither could actually believe James had been right. "You know him?"

Albus pulled an old picture of Ron out of his pocket; he'd found it in his grandmother's house. "Is this him?"

The man took the picture and studied it for a few moments. "Yeah, that's him. He's a lot older now, but it's definitely him," he said, handing the picture back.

"I know him, this is my uncle," Albus answered. He started to say thank you when a thought popped into his head. "Did he give you an address by any chance, in case you found any more of his things?"

"No," the man told him, looking a little sympathetic again. Disappointment crept up once more. "But he did leave a number. I'll be right back."

"I can't believe this," Scorpius whispered when the man disappeared. "We could really find him."

"No, we can give the number to our dads and they could really find him," Albus corrected.

"Right, of course," Scorpius said quickly. "You know what I mean."

The man came back then and handed Albus a piece of paper. "Here you go, kid. I hope you find your uncle."

"Thank you, sir. You've been a huge help."

The boys turned to leave, feeling more hopeful about their crazy idea than they had that morning.

"He'll be happy to get back to his kids," the man called out, stopping them in their tracks. "He kept talking about them; Rose and Hugo, he called them. Good luck."

The third look they shared said the exact same thing: _Stop that from happening._

Rose stepped inside, tired of a day chasing her cousin Roxy around London for she called shopping, but felt more like torture disguised as shopping, and moved to let her other cousin Dom through. Despite being three years older, he was one of her favorite people in the world and a member of her family she considered herself closest to, except maybe her siblings and parents. She was the only one who could tease him about his name and get away with it completely - even his siblings couldn't, he'd always get them back somehow.

"Want a drink, Nicky?" she asked, holding out her hand to take his coat and put it on the rack.

"Water. I'll get it," he smiled. His eyes were serious, though, and his smile wavered. "How's Hugo?"

Hoping her own smile reassured him, Rose thread her arm through his and pulled him towards the kitchen. "Okay, I think. His nightmares are bad, but he's starting to see a doctor. He came back yesterday, saying he really thinks it'll help. He won't say what they talked about, but he looked a little better, like he really believes it. That's got to be a good thing."

Dom nodded. "Has he ever told you what the nightmares are about?"

Rose's smile dropped instantly and she stopped, still in the hall, feeling shaky. "Yeah," she whispered, not knowing who was in the house. "He's only told me and Scor, Mum and Dad don't know a thing. He doesn't want them to. _I_ don't want them to. Mum will panic and Dad will flip out. He'll be murderous just thinking about how much Hugo's been hurt by this."

"Can you blame him?" Dom asked sympathetically, having an idea of at least _who_ the dreams were about.

"No," Rose answered softly. "I just wish I knew what to do. But there's nothing I can do, the doctor can, so I'm going to focus my energy on making sure Hugo is okay, looking after the two youngest and figuring out exactly what Scor and Al are planning with James and Ted. They're being really weird."

"They're always weird," Dom scoffed, then winked. "But if you need any help, you know I have the magic."

She knew all about and loved Dom's ability to get inside people's head and with a smirk on her face and a plan in her mind, Rose continued on their way back to the kitchen, only to stop in front of the living room door.

"Hugo, what the hell are you doing?" she yelled, receiving no answer. But Emma and Dimitri did manage to look up for a brief second. She tried again. "Jack!"

Hugo stopped spinning their mum's computer chair and held onto the two youngest tightly to stop them from falling onto the floor. "Hey, Rosie, Dom."

"Hey," Emma and Dimitri chorused.

"Jack, Mum and Dad said to stop spinning on the chair and to _never_ let the babies!"

"It was just a bit of fun," Hugo exclaimed, not appreciating being yelled at. "Besides, Dad saw me get the chair. He just told me to be careful. And to not let the babies, don't tell him about that bit," he added quickly. "Not that he'll ground me or anything, he's so worried about me. I'll get a light telling off, that's all."

"Wait, Dad's here?" Rose asked. "I thought he had a case. He said it was serious."

Hugo shrugged. "The kids needed picking up and Dad couldn't concentrate on the case with everyone coming to ask him questions every few minutes, so he got them and brought work here. He's in his office." Hugo let Emma and Dimitri slide off his knee and pushed the chair back, closer to the computer. "He'll make dinner soon. If he remembers, that is. This case seems to be getting to his head; the guy he's looking for must be really bad."

"Yeah," Rose muttered, concerned. "I hope he's okay. How are you?"

"Okay," Hugo said, rubbing his eyes. They all knew his nightmares were leaving him awake most of the night and tired during the day, but they also knew that he'd never admit to it - Hugo Weasley had told their mum everything, but Jack Malfoy had his pride. "Is that all?"

"Do you know what Scor, Al, James and Ted are up to?" Rose asked quickly.

"No," he scoffed. "But the One and Three are always up to something, while Two and Four get caught in the middle."

Rose accepted his answer with a nod, ignored the curious smile, which told her he'd figure it out, and walked out of the living room, pulling Dom with her. "Then that's all. No more spinning on the chair with the babies."

Hugo promised.

As soon as Rose was gone, Dimitri climbed back up onto Hugo's knee while Emma leaned over the arm. Hugo spun the chair lightly from side to side, only inches each way, keeping his promise to his sister. This time.

"Why are you having nightmares, Jackie?" Emma asked.

"Everyone has nightmares, Em," he answered.

"But you have to see a doctor for yours," she pointed out. "I don't."

"Mine just scare me a little too much," Hugo whispered, forcing the nightmare back down. He still didn't want to believe the shrink's thought that it was a repressed memory, that he'd known the man in his dreams. "The doctor is helping me, so they'll go away."

Emma nodded seriously, then smiled and Hugo knew she was changing the subject. "What's Scor doing?"

"Plotting," Dimitri giggled.

Hugo and Emma laughed with the little boy, agreeing that their oldest brother was definitely up to something. Hugo lifted Dimitri up, so they were both sat up straight, and he made room for Emma to sit in his other knee. "What do you think of doing some plotting of our own to find out what Big Brother is hiding?"

"Like secret agents," Emma said with a grin, Dimitri copying.

"Definitely." Hugo held out his hand, palm down, and waited for the two youngest to put their hands on top. "Let's plot."

They talked and they laughed, the two youngest having fun with their new game. But Hugo was serious and he had a plan by the time Draco called them for dinner.


	7. Mystery Phone Calls

**A/N:** Guess who's back... :D

* * *

Draco spent most of the time either in his study or out in the field, sometimes not even coming down for dinner. He always managed to eat something, with Hermione or Rose's insistence, and he was still reading Emma and Dimitri bedtime stories before they fell asleep, so Hermione tried not to be so worried. She believed him when he said that everything was fine, that he was just frustrated because he couldn't find his latest hit; he had no reason to lie, after all. She couldn't help it, though; worry was inevitable when she could see how much his case was getting to him. He hadn't had a proper nights sleep in days.

It was hard to watch, given how much he loved his parents, but Hugo was secretly glad that his father was creating a distraction, even unknowingly. With his mother focusing on his father, she was no longer watching out for Hugo and his nightmares. Which allowed him to follow through with his plan to find out what his brother and cousins were doing.

It was simple really, at least the first part of his plan - to spy on them and root through Scorpius' stuff. It sounded bad, wrong in ways Hugo didn't even want to think about, especially when he found the condoms hidden in Big Brother's sock drawer, but it was the only way Hugo knew he might find anything; they were never going to tell him. Whatever it was, it was huge - they weren't even telling Hermione. He suspected Draco knew something, on the odd occasions they all saw each other Draco would give Scorpius a quick look and shake his head when Scorpius nodded adamantly, and if Draco knew something, then Harry, Theo and maybe Blaise knew something, too. But that was it.

No, they would never tell Hugo, not willingly. Spying and snooping was his only option, even if the experience scarred him for life.

(Not that he thought Scorpius was actually doing anything, considering the box of condoms was unopened. Hugo found that both pathetic and amusing.)

He'd followed them around Diagon Alley, pretending he was just waiting for his friends when he sat behind them in the ice cream shop and Scorpius and Albus finally spotted him. To make the story believable, he had called his friends to meet up - Skander was back in Russia and Josh had a family thing, but Connor came ten minutes after they saw him. He could only stay for an hour or so, but Hugo didn't think they would need more time than that.

Connor talked to him about his father's advertising business and the party he had to go to for it, it being a topic that Hugo enjoyed listening to - there would be no suspicion. He sat back and listened to his friend talk, his back to Scorpius; it was much easier for him to listen in, being so close. His brother and cousin never knew.

When they finally left, Hugo didn't follow; his mind was already turning, figuring out the best times to go through Scorpius' room without detection. They hadn't brought it with them, so it had to be in the room - judging from Albus' reluctance to take part in their plan and his fear of Harry finding out, it wouldn't be in his house, and Scorpius wouldn't hide it anywhere else.

But why was it so important? Hugo was determined to find out.

"Did you get what you came for?" Connor asked, finishing his ice cream.

With a slight grin and his confusion clear to see, Hugo nodded. "Maybe."

He had to get home and find the phone number before they finally decided to call it.

xXx

Scorpius' room wasn't the tidiest, in fact it was a bloody mess. Organized chaos, he called it when Hermione told him to tidy up. The mess was one of the many reasons Hugo had for not wanting to go in, but now he was thankful for it. Hugo was able to go through everything without needing to be careful about where everything went; he could if he had to, but Scorpius would never notice so he didn't feel the need to bother.

Hugo searched through every obvious part of the room he could see, from the drawers to the wardrobe and even under the bed. Every time he found something new, Hugo wondered if all teenagers were as obsessed with sex as Scorpius or if he should fear for his brother's health, both mental and physical. He was fourteen and he didn't have a collection of dirty magazines under his mattress or condoms in his drawer. Would he be this bed in a couple of years? Was he already on his way there?

_After all, the condoms are in my pocket now..._

No, he wouldn't be, Hugo decided. And he was only taking the condoms to see the look on his face if his brother noticed. One look would say so much more about Scorpius' secrets than outright confronting him about it. It was also necessary for an alibi of sorts; it would prove that Hugo had been in his room, especially if someone came home and he couldn't get away quick enough, but with the attention focused on the things in his pocket, there would be no reason to think he'd been listening in and knew about a secret phone number.

With any luck, not that he thought he needed it, no one would ever suspect that he knew something he apparently shouldn't. Besides, they were quickly becoming the only thing he could do; the number didn't seem to be here.

_Maybe Scor took it with him. _

Hugo sighed dejectedly and sat on his brother's desk chair, letting the chair spin just a little, from left to right, until he spotted the Transfiguration book pushed into the corner of the desk. It was Teddy's, he knew straight away; Scor was only sixteen, would be starting sixth year when they went back to Hogwarts, and the book was for seventh years. James hadn't bought his copy yet and it couldn't be his mother's, the cover was too new - no, this was the latest edition, the one that came out just before Teddy had started his seventh year. He probably gave it to Scorpius to look through; his brother loved Transfiguration, particularly wanting to know about Animagi. This book would give him better information than Hermione's edition from her time in school.

Absently, Hugo picked up the book and flipped through the pages; he still had time before he had to worry if people would be home, he could look. He did agree that becoming an Animagus was an intriguing, perhaps even exciting concept, and had often daydreamed about what he would be. He imagined himself as a wolf; they were his favorite type of animal.

It took him a few minutes to find the right page, wanting to go straight to how the magic worked rather than the theory behind it, and frowned when a piece of paper fell out of it. He waited until it landed on the floor before picking it up, close to shouting out in glee when he saw the phone number.

It had to be the one they were referring to in the ice cream shop; unless it was a girl's number, and Hugo found that highly unlikely because his brother was a loser, he had no reason to hide a number.

"So, what's so special about you?" he murmured to the scrap of paper.

He was tempted to call it, only hesitating a little because of whatever big secret Scorpius was keeping, but in the end he didn't have time to find a phone because the door opened and his mother called out to see if anyone was home.

Hugo ran to the top of the stairs, finding Emma, Dimitri and Scorpius behind her.

"I'm home," he shouted back, waving when Emma did.

"Hugo, go and get changed," Hermione told him as she climbed the stairs, too distressed to remember to call him by his preferred name, so he didn't correct her. "We're having dinner with your grandparents tonight."

"Maternal or paternal?" he asked, mentally deciding which outfit he would have to wear.

"Paternal."

Hugo nodded. "The waistcoat then."

That stopped Hermione; she wasn't particularly fond of his shopping habits. Not because he liked to shop and wanted to look good, but because she thought he spent too much money.

_Not her money, just Lucius'. _

"You went shopping again?" she sighed.

"I'm seeing a shrink, Mother. I need to feel good about myself," he whispered, faking a tear or two for dramatic effect.

How Hermione took his manipulation depended on her mood or the situation they were in, but usually it didn't work unless he was using it on his father or grandparents. His mother was too rational to believe him. It was the same this time around; she didn't know that he used shopping as an excuse to spy on Scorpius, but she would know that his nightmares had nothing to do with shopping.

Fortunately, getting herself and the kids ready for dinner with the Malfoys always took up most of her time. His grandparents weren't completely cold hearted to the world and they were good to their family, but they still had a certain air around them, one that felt regal and proper. Everything was planned and smart and organized.

Hugo may not walk around in formal dress robes, but he knew the reason he liked to look good had a lot to do with Lucius Malfoy.

He dressed quickly, his new outfit already on his bed because he hadn't had a chance to put it away. He pulled off the label, knew it would fit because he'd tried it on in the shop. The black shirt and pants made him feel as sexy as a fourteen year old boy was allowed to feel without his parents questioning him. He finished it with the matching waistcoat, leaving the tie and jacket, and a pair of smart dress shoes.

Satisfied with his look, Hugo listened for his family - Scorpius was trying not to yell at a squirming Dimitri and Hermione was helping Emma. Another minute and he knew that Rose was meeting Draco at work and would already be at the manor. He had time.

Picking the piece of paper up off the bed and grabbing his mobile, Hugo leant against his door, took a deep breath and called mystery number.

It rang for almost minute and he was starting to think that no one was home or it was a waste a time when a voice finally answered.

"Hello?"

Hugo froze, not answering when the voice repeated itself a few more times. This couldn't be happening, not now. How could Scorpius have this number? _His number?_

The voice demanded to know who it was once, then hung up. Hugo was thankful, he couldn't do it himself. He dropped the phone onto his bed and let himself go numb. Numb was good; it kept the memories away. Kept his screaming away.

He didn't answer when his mother called for him. He had just enough energy for one thought.

_What the bloody hell is going on?_


End file.
